


An Assault of the Senses

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly scarred, Alec can't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assault of the Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 189

Alec looked up as the waitress set the plate down in front of him. For a moment, almost too fast for him to see, her professional smile slipped, and he saw revulsion and pity on her face.

Once upon a time, he could have taken her to his bed with merely a devilish grin.

He absently picked at his food, until the sweet taste of strawberry stabbed his tongue, bringing with it the memory of betrayal.

He pushed the plate away and shoved himself to his feet.

"Is something wrong?" the waitress asked.

"I'm not hungry," he managed, before fleeing.


End file.
